Memories
by OrangeFox20
Summary: Kenangan? hal indah yang secara bersamaan kan terasa pedih karena tak dapat ? suatu hal yang akan membuat kita merasa campur aduk.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Warning: Typo,Mainstream theme,and another mistakes.

Rate: T

summary:

 **Kenangan? hal indah yang secara bersamaan kan terasa pedih karena tak dapat ? suatu hal yang akan membuat kita merasa campur aduk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenangan? Suatu hal yang akan membuat anda menyadari betapa indah hal yang tlah berlalu. Terkadang ada kenangan yang menyesakkan, namun ada juga yang indah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, kenangan adalah hal yang terkadang ingin membuat anda memutar kembali waktu.

Surai pirangnya bergoyang akibat terpaan angin malam pada taman yang indah dan sepi akan pengunjung. Iris Blue sapphire yang tersembunyi oleh kelopak mata.

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka menampilkan iris yang nampak redup. terlihat senyum tipis pada bibirnya.

"Apakah kau masih mengingatku... aku merindukan masa-masa kita disini... " setetes air mata terjatuh dari iris seindah lautan itu.

terbesit ingatan beberapa tahun lalu...

 _ **F**_ _ **lashback**_ _ **On.**_

 _"Hei.. kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pemuda pirang kepada gadis di depannya._

 _Hening tidak ada balasan yang ditorehk_ _an._

 _tanpa persetujuan apapun pemuda itu duduk di sebelah gadis yang sedang tertunduk menangis._

 _"hei.. perkenalkan namaku naruto uzumaki" sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis bersurai indigo._

 _perlahan kepala sang gadis terangkat memperlihatkan rupa cantik yang dihiasi bekas air mata._

 _"A-anoo.. A-aku Hyugaa Hinata"jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tangan naruto sambil tunduk tersipu._

 _"Jadi kenapa kau menangis hinata-chan"tanyanya pada hinata yang semakin memerah mendengar panggilan terhadapnya._

 _"ano..H-hmm...Uzuma-"_

 _"Naruto saja, aku tidak terlalu suka formal" kata naruto pada hinata._

 _"Baik Naruto-Kun" ia tersipu dengan kata-kata yang ia torehkan._

 _"jadi?kenapa kau menangis?" kata naruto penasaran._

 _"E-etto.. tadi aku hanya sedih karena_

merindukan Kaa-san" jawabnya kembali tertunduk sedih.

"ah.. Gomen hinata-chan..tapi kau tau hinata-chan? pasti ia juga disana sedih kalau melihat hinata-chan menangis begitu karenanya. Kau harus kuat ,aku yakin kau pasti bisa lalui ini"

"Hm... benar Naruto-kun, aku pasti bisa" jawabnya kembali semangat.

"Ohiya..Hinata-chan sekolah dimana?"tanya naruto

"Aku mendaftar sekolah di Konoha High School. Dan ini tahun pertamaku di SMA"

"Wah.. ternyata kita sama yah Hinata-chan" jawab naruto bahagia yang dibalas senyum oleh hinata.

Setelah itu mereka mulai akrab dan bercanda bersama. Tidak ada lagi rasa canggung seakan sudah kenal lama.

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Naruto tersenyum mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu gadis yang ia rindukan saat ini.

"Hei.. kau tau sekarang aku merindukanmu." katanya entah kepada siapa.

Ia memejamkan matanya,kembali mengingat kenangan indah masa lalunya.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _"Naruto-kun ayo makan bersama"kata hinata_

"ayo hinata-chan"jawab naruto menyetujui ajakan hinata.

Merekapun berjalan menuju atap sekolah tempat biasa mereka makan bersama.

"wahh... Hinata-chan makananmu terlihat lezat" kata naruto berbinar membuat hinata tersipu.

"B-benarkah naruto-kun. Ini buatanku sendiri. Naruto-kun boleh mencicipinya kalau mau?" tawar hinata sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya

"Benarkah? wahh..arigatou hinata-chan...Hwaaa ini benar-benar enak hinata-chan"kata naruto setelah menyicipi bekal hinata.

"ahh.. terima kasih naruto-kun" wajah hinata merona membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Melihat wajah hinata seperti itu membuat jantung naruto berdetak lebih cepat.

"Manis.."Guman naruto tanpa sadar.

Hinata yang mendengarnya bingung

"A-apa yang manis naruto-kun?"

"A-anoo ituu... ahhahaa tidak kok hinata-chan" naruto tertawa gugup mendengar pertanyaan hinata.

mereka melanjutkan makannya sambil bercanda bersama,saling tertawa sehingga seandainya ada yang melihat pasti akan berpikir mereka sedang pacaran dan begitu sangat cocok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan.."

"ada apa naruto-kun?" jawab hinata

"ah ettoo,aku hanya mau bilang kau cantik sekali hari ini"kata naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya membuat hinata merona malu.

"ahh.. naruto-kun bisa saja.."

suasana menjadi canggung...

Matahari terbenam pada taman sore hari membuat kesan romantis terhadap mereka.

sunyi, hanya terdengar suara semilir angin liar..

"A-anoo Hinata-chan... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." naruto tiba-tiba menjadi gugup

"Souka? katakan saja naruto-kun..aku akan mendengarnya" jawab hinata dengan senyum manis membuat naruto terpesona akan kecantikan hinata.

"Etto..A-anoo..."naruto menjadi semakin gugup entah ingin berkata apa.

"naruto-kun katakan saja.. kenapa menjadi gugup begitu."kata hinata bingung

"Hinata-chan..A-akuu Me-mencintaimu..ahh maaf tiba-tiba berkata begini. aku tidak berharap kau membalasnya hinata-chan. aku cuma ingin kau tau. dan kuharap hubungan persahabatan kita tidak hancur setelah ini" ucap naruto dengar cengiran untuk menutup rasa campur aduk di hatinya.

Hinata begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan mendadak itu.

melihat itu naruto merasa hatinya nyeri karena menganggap hinata tidak mengharapkan pernyataan itu.

"Gomen Hinata-chan.." naruto hendak beranjak untuk pergi namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu naruto-kun. Sejak pertama kali kamu menyemangatiku. namun duli aku berpikir naruto-kun hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja. aku begitu bahagia mendengarnya sampai aku sempat kehilangan kata"

jawab hinata dengan tetes air dari iris amethystnya.

Naruto menyentuh pipi hinata dan menghapus air matanya.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan"

Mereka saling menatap dan perlahan mata mereka tertutup. kedua bibir itu bertemu begitu lama sebagai tanda rasa cinta mereka.

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Sinar rembulan dan lampu taman menjadi penerang untuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Apa kau juga meraskannya? wahh ternyata sudah begitu lama yah. tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan itu."katanya entah kepada siapa.

yah kenangan? suatu hal menyerupai kutukan yang akan selalu hadir dalam pikiran kita. Mewakili besarnya cinta terhadap suatu di dalam kenangan tersebut, menyebabkan kerinduan tak berujung, mengingatkan akan semua rasa indah yang telah berlalu.

Namun, kenangan itu akan jauh lebih terasa jika di dalamnya terbesit kata _perpisahan._

 _ **Flashback on.**_

"arght... kenapa ini harus terjadi!" teriak naruto dengan memegang Handphone yang dari tidak dapat tersambung kepada nomor yang dituju.

Ia mengendarai mobil seakan mengejar sesuatu yang akan menghilang didalam hidupnya.

"Hinata-chan kamu dimana? tolong angkat telponnya" ucap naruto entah kepada siapa.

tring..tring..tring...

suara handphone naruto berdering tanda ada yang menelpon.

"ada apa sasuke?" tanya naruto kepada si penelpon.

"naruto cepatlah ke bandara.. neji memberi tahuku bahwa hinata sudah ada disana dan ia sebentar lagi akan berangkat" kata sasuke

"ck.. Kuso!..baiklah aku akan segera ke bandara" naruto mengakhiri telponnya dan berkendara begitu dan nyaris menabrak mobil lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan kau dimana?!" teriak naruto di tengah bandara membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Tanpa mengacuhkan mereka naruto terus berlari mencari keberadaan hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" orang yang dituju berbalik setelah mendengar namanya disebut. Ia begitu kaget dan tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Hinata?! kenapa ingin pergi tanpa memberi tahuku ha!? heii apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat tau kau ingin pergi? kenapa hinata!? kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku? kau tau? ini sakit.. hati ini sakit hinata-chan!" ucap naruto membentak dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata seindah lautannya.

"hiks..gomen Naruto-kun.."jawab hinata mulai terisak.

"tidak..tidak iti yang aku minta..aku mohon katakan bahwa kau tidak jadi pergi!"titah naruto.

"hiks..gomen naruto-kun..aku..hiks.. aku tidak bisa.. aku tetap harus pergi.. otou-san sedang sakit parah.. hiks..aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya dengan menolak permintaannya agar aku melanjutkan pendidikan di luar" jawab hinata dengan air mata kian deras dan berlari memeluk naruto.

"tapi kenapa hinata-chan?!kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ingin pergi?kenapa aku harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain!?"kata naruto yang masih belum bisa menerima keadaan.

"hiks.. maaf.. akuu.. akuu hanya ingin naruto-kun tidak marah dan kecewa kepadaku, aku hanya takut naruto-kun membenciku ...hiks.."

"tapi kenapa harus seperti itu hinata-chan? itu malah membuatku semakin sakit dan hancur"jawab naruto dengan suara mulai turun.

"hiks..gomen..gomen naruto-kun.. hiks" tangis hinata semakin deras

"ahh.. hinata-chan aku tidak bisa melepasmu pergi.. aku tidak akan bisa jalani ini tanpamu"

"tidak naruto-kun..naruto-kun pasti bisa menjalani ini tanpa aku.. kau ingat naruto-kun? dulu kau pernah menyemangatiku untuk dapat bersemangat kembali di awal pertemuan kita. kau kuat naruto-kun"titah hinata dengan senyum beserta air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Berjanjilah hinata-chan.. kau harus pulang dengan cepat dan kembali bersamaku"kata naruto lemah

"aku tidak berjanji naruto-kun ..mungkin aku akan mengurus perusahaan mil-"

"tidak hinata-chan,aku tidak akan menerima alasanmu .. aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun.. aku juga akan berusaha keras disini sehingga aku dapat sukses dan membahagiakanmu"potong naruto

"hiks..baiklah naruto-kun..aku berjanji"kata hinata sambil terisak.

pesawat yang akan hinata tumpangi sebentar lagi akan berangkat dan itu membuat hati naruto nyeri serta enggan untuk melepas pelukannya

"Naruto-kun..aku mencintaimu... sampai jumpa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

beberapa bulan setelahnya naruto mulai bekerja keras.. ia yang berasal dari keluarga menengah ke bawah mulai berjuang untuk mengejar kesuksesan itu. berharap suatu hari nanti ia dapat membahagiakan hinata saat ia kembali nanti...

 _ **Flashback End.**_

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku hinata-chan.. sekarang aku menjadi orang yang siap membahagiakanmu. tapi kenapa? kenapa kau tidak kembali. terkadang aku berpikir mungkin kau sudah menemukan yang lebih hebat disana. yahh mungkin..." si pria bersurai pirang itu menyeka air matanya. ia memperhatikan tenangnya suasana taman yang tidak sama sekali berubah dari dulu layaknya perasaan dan kenangan yang ada pada hatinya.

 _"Tidak naruto-kun.. aku juga menepati janjiku sekarang.. naruto-kun adalah lelaki terhebat yang pernah ku muliki dan tak akan tergantikan.. Dan aku juga sudah siap dibahagiakan olehmu.."_ terdengar suara yang familiar dan sangat naruto rindukan dari belakangnya. dengan perlahan naruto berbalik untuk memastikan ini bukan hanyala halusinasi.

"Hi-hinata-chan!?" ucap naruto tak percaya dengan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dan memeluk seseorang tersebut hinggat membuat sang empu terdorong kebelakang.

"A-aku... aku merindukanmu hinata-chan.."

 **owari**


End file.
